


my father's eyes

by beholdtherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beholdtherollyjoger/pseuds/beholdtherollyjoger
Summary: Killian Jones is the spitting image of his father.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	my father's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a line in Ripplestitchskein's work "Temporary" because it was amazing and it got me thinking of killian and his father  
> this is my first work that i post here so be kind to me pls  
> enjoy !

Killian Jones is the spitting image of his father.

From the dark hair, to the ocean blue eyes, to the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiles. 

There was always something wistful in his mother’s voice whenever she told him how much he looked like his father. For years that sounded like a good thing. For years he didn’t know the type of man his father was.

As soon as he started going outside, into town, with his brother, there were people who looked at him with some disgust in their eyes, some even anger but Liam tightened his grip in Killian’s hand and he didn’t ask. At least, not until they were alone.

“ There are a lot of people who know him. “ Liam would answer, not touching on the fact that those people seemed to be angry at their father - perhaps he was trying to save a 6-year-old Killian the idea that their father was a bad man.

But he would find this out eventually.

Because, a couple of years later, their mother died and the Brothers Jones were now being taken by their father with a promise of a better life. But promises tend to be broken and it seemed, Brennan Jones was rather bad at keeping his promises.

So, at 8 years old, Killian was abandoned on a ship with his brother so that their father could escape and from there, looking like his father became a curse especially when he grew older.

Now, people didn’t have the restraint they had when he was a young boy. Whenever they docked, there were always people who knew Brennan Jones and they usually confused him with his father or decided that he should pay in his stead. 

At some point, Killian lost count of the punches, slaps or murder attempts from people who his father tricked, stole or owed money to. Liam tried to help. Despite everything their father did to him, his brother still looked at him with love in his eyes. Until, he stopped.

In a strange twist of fate, Killian ended up just like his father. Even with his code, he was still a thief, a murderer and an overall bastard. As Captain Killian Jones and even worse as Captain Hook. He couldn’t even use his broken heart and quest for revenge as an excuse.

Neverland, despite its hellish nature and its demon ruler, was a blessing in disguise, because no one knew his father there. He was no longer recognised as Brennan’s boy or confused by him. And when he left, anyone who knew his father was already dead some generations ago. 

Then, a boy was brought upon his ship. Baelfire was to be his second chance. A boy he could do right by. But that proved to be a failure. He abandoned the boy. Just like he was, for a chance at some selfish revenge. When he looked in the mirror that day, he didn’t see himself. He saw the selfish man who abandoned his boys. His heart was dark. Too dark to care.

Once he was free from Neverland, Killian was also free of any legacy he was expected to uphold but that didn’t stop him from his villainous ways.

Until, with a well-placed punch and words of hope, there was a light in his life that convinced him that there was more to him than just being a villain. There was a light that brought him out of the darkness. That light who also had a boy he wanted to do right by. That light who was giving him a second chance, a family. And that light agreed to stay with him forever - a happy ending he was sure he was never going to get.

It felt like centuries since he last spoke of his father. There was no reason to hold on to such dark memories, not when his life was so full of love and family. But darkness has a way of creeping up on you. Even during times of great joy.

It all started with two words. “ i’m pregnant. “ and Killian is happy. Happy to have his family grow. Happy to know that the love they feel for each other will be shared with one more person. Happy to have a future, a happy future. Just happy.

It’s later that night, when he looks himself in the bathroom mirror, that he sees it. His father looking at him. And now, Killian is afraid. Afraid to disappoint the family he found. Afraid that he won’t be a good father because how can he be one if he never had one. Afraid to lose everything.

But most importantly, Killian is afraid that he could be the spitting image of his father. 


End file.
